Nostre Cantante
by Charlotte Salyers
Summary: Alice and Jasper knew that Bella was Edwards "Singer" but they never dreamed that they to would have a singer. It was usless to denie it She was their "Nostre Cantante"
1. Chapter 1

_**There was no resisting the song we both heard; for she was our singer, she was**_

_**Nostre Cantante.**_

"Alice, what is it darling? What do you see?" Alice had that far away look on her face, the look that told me that she was not seeing me or the rest of the family. But we all saw her and I could feel all their dread as they waited for her to tell us what was now heading our way. Things had just started to settle into some semblance of normalcy. The Voltori had left in defeat and we hoped that they would leave us in peace. We had really not defeated them but we had spoiled their plans to take my family out. Along with the help of our friends from the La Push packs and the vampire friends and family that we had gathered as witnesses, we had convinced them that murdering us was not in their best interest at this time. I just could not imagine that they were going to start on us again so soon. "Alice darling, talk to me. What do you see?"

"We have to go Jasper!' she finally focused on me but with a wild look on her face that I had never seen before, 'we have to find her!"

"Find who Alice?" Edward came up to the staircase where Alice and I had sat to just enjoy the night and the music that Edward was playing for Bella.

"Nostre Cantante" That was all my wife said while she again had that far away look on her face.

"Our singer? Darlin what are you talking about?" I remember that Aro had called Bella by a name similar to that. He said she was Edward's singer or Tua Cantante. Now Alice was talking about another singer for one of us, but who? Who was the singer and who was he or she for? Since Edward had finally found Bella we were all mated.

"Jasper', Alice looked at me, 'I don't know how or why but I know that she is OUR singer Jasper. Mine AND yours! We have to find her!"

"Alice', now our father figure Carlisle came up and was trying to calm down my wife, 'how can she be both your and jasper's singer? Is this even possible?

"I don't know Carlisle but I know that we have to go to Italy and find her. She is in DANGER! They will get her and use her to get to us!' Now Alice grabbed my arm and put her full vampiric strength into pulling me up the stairs, 'Hurry Jasper! We have to go!"

"Darlin please calm down and talk to me,' I focused my power on Alice and watched as she finally started to breath evenly again. I could feel her emotions start to even out but she still continued to pull me up the stairs, 'you have to start at the beginning Alice and tell me what you see."

"I will tell you everything but you have to come and pack. We have to be on the next plane to Italy." I let her pull me up into our room and stood and watched as she moved with vampiric speed to pack a carry on bag for us both. Edward and Carlisle had followed us into our room and now the entire family was standing at the door watching Alice flit from the closet to the bags on the bed. They, like me, were waiting on Alice to explain her vision. I caught her as she came out of the closet for the third time. Although she at first struggled against me she finally calmed enough for me to lead her to the foot of the bed where she sat and looked up at the family and began to explain what had her so strung out.

"I was just sitting there with Jazz listening to you play Edward and all of a sudden I was in the main square in Milan, Italy and she was there! I felt her Jazz', Alice looked at me with a longing in her eyes that I usually only saw when we were in bed, 'She is human Jazz and she calls to me like no human has ever called to me before. I know you are my one and only true mate Jasper but she is OUR mate. I feel it! And I feel that she is in danger. There is something there that is hunting her and I can not let them have her!"

"Who Hooo "manage a twa"! Emmett whopped out and shook the entire room with his laughter. 'what are you two gonna do? Double team her?" Rose smacked him on the back of his head and Esme gave him a withering look.

"Of course you will go find her darling', Esme came into the room and sat and gathered Alice in her arms. I could feel Alice calming even more in the arms of our mother, 'but if she is human and your singer, won't she be in just as much danger from you and Jasper as she is from the unseen one hunting her?"

"I know Esme and I don't know', Alice looked at me as if she were only speaking to me, 'I don't see us hurting her but we have to get there soon. They are hunting her!"

"Who is hunting her Darlin?" I took her from Esme and gathered her into my arms trying to soothe her as much as I could. I was now starting to feel her panic.

Only two words came from my wife. But they grabbed the attention of our entire family. The two words we did not want to hear again for a long time.

"THE VOLTURI".

3


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

_**CHAPTER 1 part 2**_

_**THE FLIGHT**_

"What are you talking about Alice?' Bella came into the room and sat on the other side of Alice. She took her hands and made her focus on her face. 'What do the Voturi have to do with this woman you see?" Bella was Alice's best friend and if anyone could get my wife to calm down and focus enough to explain then it was Bella.

"Oh Bella, I am not sure what they want from her. I just know that she is in danger and she knows it! Please help me? I have to get to her!" My heart broke from the look on my darling's face. Whatever it took, I now knew that I would help her find this mysterious woman who seemed to mean so much to her.

"Alright then Alice. We will all go and find her." Bella looked at Edward and he nodded. Again our family was coming together to help each other.

"NO! You can't come! She will be frightened of all of us together!" I felt the panic start to rise in my darling again.

"Calm down sugar. We will find her and we will not frighten her. I promise." I would do anything to remove the panic that I felt in her.

"And you can just forget going alone Alice Marie Cullen!' Rose said as she and Emmett both came into the room. Rose had the look of a killer on her face. The memory of the Volturi was still fresh in her mind, as they were in all our minds.

"Damn straight!' Emmett, our bear of a brother had wanted to fight when we were confronted by the Volturi and he was drooling at the chance of maybe finally being able to, 'we are in this together Alice. They won't hurt her. Sometimes like now Emmett could be truly frightening. I am so glad he is on our side.

"Alright then, Edward started taking charge of the situation, 'I'll make the reservations.

"And I will call Jake and tell him to take Renessmee to Charlie's for the week.' Bella squeezed Alice's hands and got up to call Nessie's imprint and protector, 'I will meet you at the cottage Edward. We will just need an overnight bag, right Alice?" All eyes were again on my wife who was "looking" to see what we would need.

"Yes, a week. That should be long enough. But we have to hurry!"

From that point everything happened fast. Edward had chartered a private jet and it would be ready when we got to the airport in Seattle. Bella called Jacob and arraigned for him to take Nessie to Charlie and they had came back to the house so that Nessie could say goodbye to her parents. She was young but she could tell that something was bothering us all. She had tried to get one of us to tell her what was going on but no one wanted to worry her. She left with Jacob knowing only that a friend was in trouble and we were going to get her and bring her home with us. Within the next hour we were speeding along in two cars towards the Seattle airport. We arrived just as the jet was taxiing up to the terminal, fueled and ready. The flight would take about 8 hours and I was starting to feel the panic that Alice was feeling. If this woman was our singer then what was I going to do. I had almost killed Bella once from just the smell of one drop of her blood. If this woman's blood sang to me the way that Bella's did to Edward I didn't see any way of not being a danger to her. Alice could feel my worry and she spent the next few hours assuring me that she did not see me harming this stranger. I was not convinced.

"We'll be there Jazz', Emmett said to me after Alice told everyone why I was looking so worried, 'we won't let you hurt her. I have got to meet this chic. I want to see just exactly who is supposed to be a singer to two vampires! She really must be something!" Rose again slapped him on the back of the head. I wondered at times that he didn't suffer from brain damage with all the knocking around he took from Rose. But he just didn't seem to know when to keep his comments to himself.

We landed at the Milan airport just before dawn. There was a stretch limo waiting on the tarmac for us as we got off the plane. We got to the hotel just as the sun was rising. It was a bright sunny day in Milan today. The Festival of the Dead was just starting to get into full swing and the streets were crowded. We checked into our rooms and then the family gathered in our room to plan our next move. We were not going to be able to go out until after sundown so we ordered room service and just hung out in our suite waiting for the sun to go down so we could go find this stranger who had suddenly become the main focus for our entire family.


	3. Chapter 2 Alicianna

_**ALICIANNA**_

_**ALI'S POV**_

The _Vampire _was out there. I felt them. But _il due (the two) _were also out there. I felt them as soon as they set foot on Italian soil. They had also brought their whole coven. It was strange how I felt them all as if they were already a part of me. I knew they were my destiny. My path had been chosen for me since childhood. I knew that one day _il due _would come to claim me. That was one reason why I had not chosen a mate from my caravan family. For _il due _I had vowed to stay pure. I know that the idea of purity is antiquated in today's society but for _il due _I was willing to make that sacrifice. The fact that they were vampires did not frighten me. I was aware that there were Vampires in the world. All of my family was aware of them and we had the assignment of watching them and making sure that they were of no threat to the royals. It has been this way for centuries and it will always be this way. I am not the one to condemn these creatures for the way they survive. They killed for food. In order to live. I and my family before me, killed by assignment. We were the royal assassins. We killed the enemies and traitors of my country.

I am Alicianna Giovani, great great great granddaughter of Victori Giovani. My ancestor was in the employ of the Medici Dynasty in the early 1500's. He was the royal assassin. He guarded the royal family and did their bidding when they had an enemy that had to be silenced or otherwise dealt with. I had inherited his position in modern day Italy.

For all intents and purposes I was a gypsy. I lived with my brothers and sisters of the caravan and moved all over Italy entertaining the crowds at festivals with our music and dance. It was a cover up for the real work of my tribe of assassins. We were in the employ of the royals. We went where no official government envoy could go and we dealt with traitors and enemies of the country as no other official envoy could.

I had no qualms about my life. My family history is cloaked in mystery because of the life we chose. It is the way it has been for centuries and I am proud to be of service to my country. But now the threat is not to my country but to me and to _il due_

The Volturi had always been a nuisance to the country. They are led by a creature that is full of pride and greed. Aro is his name and he and his brothers have set themselves up as the ruling party of all Vampires in existence. This was acceptable to the crown. If there was a coven that got out of hand then the rulers of my country would secretly contact Aro and ask his assistance in the matter. He readily agreed because he thought that the rulers of Italy were giving him respect as leader of his people. We held no respect for this immortal. He was foul and corrupt and I was surprised that he had not been overthrown just as he overthrew the Romanian coven who ruled before him. The first rule among his kind was secrecy. This was a rule that he chose to ignore when it came to the rulers of my country. It is an arraignment that has worked for centuries and would probably be in existence until his kind rid the world of him.

And then there were the _dall'occhio giallo (yellow eyes) _these are the vampires who did not drink the blood of humans. They made their meals on animals only. It seems strange, this denying of their nature, but it was very commendable and it meant that no human had to worry when they were around. Well maybe they should worry but not quiet as much as if one of the Volturi happened to be around. _il due _and their family were among the members of the _dall'occhio giallo_. This was a fact that I was very proud of.

As I said _il due _were my destiny. I have always known this because besides being an assassin I was also _Strega _or an Italian witch. I was blessed with the gift of vision. I had seen _il due, _Alice and Jasper Whitlock Cullen. I have watched them for the last 10 years. They are true soul mates. But they are also destined to be my mates. Even in today's age this is a little unconventional but it is my destiny so I do not question it. _Piccola mia (my little one) _(Alice) was also born with the sight so I knew when she saw me. She was upset because of the presence of the Volturi. I felt bad that I could not tell her that her panic was unnecessary. I have had dealings with the Volturi before and I knew how to deal with them. Aro had made it known that he wished to bring me into his coven. He coveted my power of sight. I was lucky enough to stay unnoticed by him until recently. He had tried to convince Alice and her brother to join his coven just last year. When they refused him he tried to force them to join by threatening their coven. I "watched" as they and others of their kind "convinced" Aro to leave them in peace. It gave me great pleasure to see this vile being denied that which he most coveted but then somehow he became aware of me and since then I have been hunted by his minions. The few that had gotten too close no longer exist. But today I sensed was different. Today he had sent his tracker and his witches to find me. I would need the help of _il due_ and their coven if I expected to escape his clutches again.

Today was the celebration of _La_ _Festa delle morto_ or festival of the dead. It is a time that we remember our ancestors and those we love who have passed over the veil into the summer lands. The day is celebrated with song and dance. As gypsies we were always asked to come and dance for the crowds. I enjoyed dancing the dances of my people. They were wild and full of energy and passion. I had been trained in the dance by the women of my family and I had been a very good student. I closed my eyes and listened as the music started and then I just moved to that music. I let the energy and passion grow in me until it consumed my entire being. I never really knew how I was going to perform. I sort of lost touch with reality when I danced. My grandmother once told me that is why my dancing was always in demand. It was wild and uncontrolled and left any male within seeing distance wanting more than I was willing to give. I never really thought of it as passionate. It was just another weapon at my disposal. One which I used whenever the need required. I have been told I was beautiful. This, again, is something that I never really thought about. Just another weapon. I had long dark hair that hung in waves to my waist. Since dancing was very aerobic in nature I never worried about my figure. I was told that it was alluring. I was about 5'8" and had long strong legs. Again, just another weapon. I did not consider myself as anything more than I was, a killer. If my appearance or my performance was needed to distract a target then I used it. I know that sounds hard but I have learned to be hard. I considered myself to be just about as bad as the monsters that lived in Voltera. They drank blood. I just spilled it. This is why I was so nervous and excited about meeting _il due_. Would they like me? Would they accept me or be repulsed by me? As I said before, I was not ashamed of what I was. I served my country as best I could. But for _il due _I wanted to be more than just a killer.

The main square was crowded all day today. People had come from all the outlying towns to celebrate. The square was crowded with venders selling everything from religious icons to pagan jewelry, food and clothing was also offered to the tourists who always came into town on this date. There were people from all around the world and the noise of their different languages lent to the atmosphere.

We had set up in the middle of the square as was our custom. The musicians were ready with their drums and guitars and violins. I was dressed in my costume and I had already received the blessing of my grandmother. We would not perform until the sun set and the fires were lit. This always lent an air of mystery to the music and dance. The tourists loved it and it always helped if we were on assignment. The darkness of night was an assassin's best friend. But there was no assignment for today. We were here because I knew that _il due_ and their coven would be here today. I would finally meet them and fulfill my destiny. But the _vile ones _were here also. The tracker Demetri was hovering at the edge of the crowd just waiting for the small demon witch to give him the command to attack. I knew that it would be an attack because my brothers and sisters would not allow me to be taken against my will. And because of this I was nervous. I did not want them or _il due_ or any of their coven harmed by the Volturi. If it meant that I would have to surrender to keep them safe then I would go gladly.

The sun was setting and the crowds were gathering around us. It was time for the dance to begin. To the tourists it was just a bunch of gypsies doing their thing, something to take pictures of and send back to their families. "Having fun, wish you were here". Well this is one time that if they had a clue of the true nature of the dance they would not wish to be here. Actually I think they would go screaming into the night. No; I don't think it, I know it.

The music started and as I listened I felt the eyes of the _Vampiro_ upon me. Oh well I thought, if this is going to be my last dance then it would be one to remember. Give the tourists really something to talk to the folks at home about.

With my eyes closed I listened. I listened to the words of the song as my brothers sang and played. I chose this song because they were going to be here. I wanted them to know that I would dance through the fires of hell for them. I wanted them to dance with me into the night. Lo guerriero (the warrior) Jasper had to know that I would help him in his struggle to be good. Alice, piccola mia, my little one, and I would be there to help sooth his soul and assure him that he was a good man. I wanted them to know that I could be so much more than a killer. I could be their cantante (song). My soul sang out to them. I only hoped that they would hear the song in time.


End file.
